Harry and John Potter : Year 2
by HellIsHere
Summary: *Second in series, read Harry and John : Year 1 to understand and have a sense of continuation* Harry and John's adventure continues, but this time, things get much more dangerous. They are introduced to an ancient and deadly threat that has lay dormant within Hogwarts for fifty years. However, as many wise men have noted in the past, history does repeat itself...
1. A strange, yet brilliant birthday

**A/N – the (not very) long anticipated sequel to the first Harry and John story! This one is where things **_**really**_** get kicked off! The last one to be honest just showed you (to the best of my ability) just who John and Delilah are. This one will introduce one more OC - Hermione's little sister (who I made up for this series alone). Also, from the seventh of July until the fourteenth, I will be going on an army camp (I am not in the army, it is a CCF, which teaches us army style skills, including handling rifles). Don't expect updates during this time, but when I get back, the updates will come with me!**

* * *

The dead of night is usually one of the more frightening times of the day, but for two brothers, it was the best.

Harry and John Potter were not exactly what most people would call a _normal_ pair of twin brothers, even in their true world – the wizarding world. They had survived more danger than most grown men and women had, yet they had not even reached twelve years of age. Well... until tonight.

"Happy birthday you lovable idiot." Said Harry, smiling broadly.

"And happy birthday to you, you brilliant scrawny midget in glasses." said John, grinning back.

"So, twelve years old! I guess this means that _you _are going to get a girlfriend at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Or fifty." Replied John, smirking at the very possible image of himself surrounded by girls, swooning over (in John's words), his perfect looks, his unmatched talent and his truly awe inspiring bravery.

"You forgot a couple of zeros after the fifty." Said Harry – it was common knowledge that John, despite his extreme laziness and arrogance, was the object of many girls' affections in their year.

"So what about you my mini-me? How many girls are you getting this year?" John asked.

"Me? I honestly don't really care much. If I get a girl, then great, if not, then I don't mind much."

"Fair enough. You just stay playing kid-games, while the grown-ups such as myself will handle some _real_ stuff."

"Yeah... you and your grown-up immature idiocy can handle dating _really_ well."

"Oh... you are so dead." Said John, in a mock intimidating manner.

"Bring it brother!"

A pillow fight (of epic proportions in Harry and John's minds) commenced, and they thought they might as well mix some physical attacks with some (apparently) fine, professional acting. About as impressive as twelve year olds could manage in reality.

"Your words, they are strong. But your skills are weak. And thus, I shall claim my victory, foul demon!" said Harry, imitating some unnamed knight.

"You... puny human, are no match for my infernal, demonic might! I am a titan amongst your kin, a ruler of a far greater realm! Your world is my next conquest!" said John, trying to imitate a demonic warlord.

Their game/epic duel for the fate of the human world was interrupted by their cousin, Delilah who was woken by their antics.

"Guys... I know it's your birthday, and happy birthday by the way, but it is also three in the morning! Twelve year old girls should be asleep at three in the morning!"

"Oh no! Our duel has awoken the deadliest of sorceresses from her accursed slumber! We must flee the battlefield!" said John, grinning at Harry.

"But we should work together and capture her, for the good of both of our worlds!" replied Harry, neither of them breaking away from their characters.

The brothers looked at each other, grinning maliciously, before turning their heads towards their sleepy cousin.

"Oh no... you wouldn't dare!"

Without any hesitation, Harry and John both ran at Delilah, hoisting her up onto their shoulders, and running her around their room. It was a good thing that they weren't even at the Dursley household. In fact, one of their best friends, Hermione Granger had invited them around, and the Dursleys agreed, as long as 'Those ruddy kids' didn't interrupt their day-to-day activities with 'Dinky Duddidums', namely spoiling him silly with expensive and useless gifts.

Obviously, their running around like idiots and laughing had awoken said best friend, who was not pleased at all. Thankfully, her good nature allowed her to calm down when she arrived at their room.

"So what are you two-three? Delilah you too? Anyway, what are you up to?"

"Celebrating our birthdays with a bit of duelling for the fate of the human world." Said John, laughter still evident on his face.

"Alright, I probably don't want to know about this, so I will say Happy birthday!" said Hermione, smiling at Harry and John, who still had Delilah over their shoulders.

"Yes yes, it's all a very happy occasion here, but would you two mind letting the 'accursed sorceress' down back onto her own two feet?" asked Delilah

"Fine." Said Harry, and with that, she was walking on her own again.

"Now that we're all awake, what shall we do?" asked John, excited at the fact that they were all completely awoken.

"Sleep." Said Hermione, sternly, reminding John of Professor McGonagall."

"I don't really want to be honest." Said Harry.

"And I _really_ don't want to." Added John.

"How will we celebrate your birthday without the birthday boys being awake?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I admit it would be more enjoyable with John asleep, it would be so quiet, calm and peaceful!" said Delilah, grinning at the cousin in question.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked John, confused, causing Hermione and Delilah to simply laugh and walk back to their rooms, leaving John and Harry confused in their wake.

"Well, I think we should get back to sleep anyway. I don't want to waste most of my twelfth birthday asleep." Said Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be a better idea than wasting a day like a birthday." Said John, before the two of them returned to sleeping.

They were awoken relatively early in the morning for a summer holiday, at about seven thirty, by Hermione and Delilah's delighted squeals of "Happy birthday!", knowing that they had never had a normal child's birthday before.

Harry and John smiled, before dragging themselves out of bed to brush, shower and get dressed, before meeting Mr and Mrs. Granger downstairs.

"Glad to see that you're both awake before Ella gets here." Said Mr. Granger.

"Ella?" asked Harry, confused.

"My little sister." Hermione explained.

"You have a sister?" asked John.

"I do. She just never came up in our conversations, what with the whole adventure with the stone and all." Said Hermione.

"Oh, OK. So she's celebrating with us then?" asked Delilah.

"Yes of course! She's always talking about how she wants to meet you all and Ron!" said Hermione.

"Shame Ron couldn't be here though." Said John.

"I beg to differ."

Harry, Delilah, Hermione and John turned their heads to Mr. Granger, who was now at the door, with Ron beside him and a tall thin red-haired man who had to be Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley.

"Ron! It's great to see you!" said John, clapping him on the back.

"Great to see all of you too! Happy birthday Harry, John!" said Ron.

"I've been writing to Ron, begging him to come over and celebrate with us." Said Hermione, smiling.

"I should probably introduce myself. I am Ron's father, Arthur Weasley. Behind me is Ron's younger sister Ginny, and three of his older brothers, Fred, George and Percy. Bill and Charlie are working abroad." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Good to meet you Mr. Wealsey. And Ginny." Said John, shaking Mr Weasley's hand, followed by Ginny's.

"Well John stole my words, so I'll just say that I'm Harry and he's John. You can tell who's who by size." Said Harry.

"Well, you can also tell by the fact that John's cooler than Harry." Said George

"And much more in tune with the concept of mayhem." Said Fred.

"Only joking about the cool part though Harry, John is just more of a... marauder."

"Marauder?" asked Percy.

"Oh, one day we'll explain all that." Said George.

John had meanwhile noticed that Ginny didn't once look at anyone in the room, apart from Harry, except for when she shook his hand. Upon noticing this, he smirked.

"Well, I have to be off, otherwise Molly will start to worry. Nice meeting you all! Although, would you mind if I looked around your house first?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Wow! What did he just do?" asked Harry.

"He just apparated. It's a form of transportation which allows the wizard or witch to travel instantly to their chosen destination." Percy explained.

"Most wizards don't really bother with it 'cause a bunch of accidents could happen when you apparate, but if you know how to do it properly, its fine." Said Fred.

"We are getting distracted from the birthday stuff!" said Ron.

Just then, the doorbell rang again, answered by Mrs. Granger. When it opened, Most of the people in the house thought they were seeing Hermione in miniature form, before Hermione greeted her.

"Hi Ella! Remember how I said I made lots of friends? Here they are! Everyone, this is my sister Ella." Said Hermione.

"Hi!" everyone said, almost in unison.

"Hi!" Ella replied.

Because everyone involved in the celebrations had finally arrived, they began. Percy was left in charge as the oldest and most responsible, which was a clever move – nothing was broken, yet everyone had a good time. (Which surprised Fred and George, because their most boring brother was in charge, after all).

The day went by in a way that Harry and John had always hoped for – nice presents, friends all around and delicious food cooked by Mr. Granger when he and Mrs. Granger got back from work.

John had a rather interesting discussion with Ginny while everyone was eating lunch. Ginny and John finished their lunch much earlier than everyone else, apart from Ron, who was at this time trying to figure out how Hermione's television worked in her room.

"So I caught you staring at Harry earlier..." John began, grinning at her.

"What? Oh no! Please don't tell anyone! Especially him!" Ginny replied, panicking.

"Relax, I play jokes, but they aren't ever cruel. Unless you're Malfoy or some other nasty Slytherin."

"Thank you. So are you going to do anything at all about this?"

"I reckon you like him because he's famous and all at the moment, right?"

Ginny mumbled something and started looking at her feet.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well here's some advice. Get to know just Harry, not the boy who lived. Then decide if you like him. Make sure you act like yourself instead of a blushing tomato in front of him. That way, if you really like him, (not the boy who lived) he might take an interest in you. And if he does, he will like _you_, not someone you pretend to be." Said John, astonishing Hermione, who had just walked into the room.

"That was some really good, mature advice John!" said Hermione.

"Well yeah, I'm not all good looks, pranks and muscle. I can be clever, sensitive and understanding too. It's just not as much fun to be honest." Said John, smirking at Hermione.

"Who knew?" Hermione asked, before mentioning the word 'cake' to get John rushing towards the dinner table.

At the end of the day, the Weasley children left with Mr. Weasley in an old Ford Anglia which somehow managed to fit them all inside. Harry concluded that it was all magic.

Their birthday was fantastic, yet tiring, and Harry left John, Hermione, Delilah and Ella downstairs watching a movie to get into the guest room bed which he was sleeping in.

There was one problem with that however. Someone was already there. Someone with large flappy bat like ears, a long pointy nose, giant green eyes the size of tennis balls, brown skin and wearing what looked to be an old pillow case.

"Harry Potter! It is such an honour to meet you sir!" he had a very high pitched, squeaky voice.

Harry thought of replying by asking what he was, but at the risk of sounding rude, he reconsidered and asked:

"Who are you?"

"Dobby sir. I am Dobby the house elf."

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but what is a house elf doing on my bed in a muggle settlement?"

"Of course sir, Dobby understands that it is a strange sight sir. Dobby has come to explain... it is difficult sir. Dobby wonders where to begin..."

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry asked, kindly.

"Sit down...sit down..."

The elf, confusing Harry to no end began to cry extremely loudly, bawling like a child who had lost his puppy.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!"

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of you greatness sir. But never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard! As if Dobby was an equal..."

"You can't have met many good wizards then?" asked Harry.

"No. I haven't. That was an awful thing to say! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad! Bad! Bad!"

To Harry's shock, dobby began to slam his head into the nearest wardrobe as hard as he could.

"Dobby! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Dobby had to punish himself sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."

"Family?"

"The family Dobby is bound to serve for the rest of his life, unless they free him."

"OK... anyway, what was it you came here for?"

"Ahh yes sir! Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter! He must not return to school this year!"

"Wait...what? Why?"

"There is a plot. A plot to make the most terrible things happen!"

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?"

"Dobby can't say! Just do not return to school sir!"

"I have to go! Hogwarts is my home!" said Harry.

"If you are sure sir..."

Harry thought Dobby was going to give up, when suddenly, to his horror, he sprinted down the stairs into the room Hermione, John, Ella and Delilah were watching a movie. Or at least... Hermione, John and Delilah were watching, while Ella slept on Hermione and John's lap, making her look even younger than her nine years could show.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the remainder of the enormous birthday cake (made considerably smaller mostly by Ron and John's hunger) floated towards the sofa where Hermione, Ella, John and Delilah sat. The cake came to a stop, hovering above John's head.

"Dobby, don't do it!" Harry whispered frantically.

"Promise you will not return to Hogwarts!"

"I can't! Hogwarts is where I belong!"

"Then Dobby must do it sir. For Harry Potter's own good!"

The cake dropped straight onto John's head, despite Harry's leap to catch it before it did so. Harry ended up behind the sofa they sat at, and John ended up with a face full of chocolate cake.

"What the-Wha?" asked John

"John! What just happened?" asked Delilah.

"My mum is going to go mad!" Hermione wailed.

Somehow, Ella continued to sleep through the commotion.

"Well your mum won't be so mad if the rest of the cake is in my stomach, so I'd better get started. Someone get me a spoon!" said John.

"Oh John, what is with your stomach?" asked Delilah.

"Dunno. Spoon please?"

"Fine.

As Delilah went to get the spoon, she walked back to see Harry lying behind the sofa, laughing silently.

"Harry! What was that for?" Delilah yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake Ella and my parents!" said Hermione.

"Still! Why did you do that?"

"I swear I didn't! Let me explain..."

Harry began to explain all about Dobby's arrival and his warning to Harry.

"OK... so a house elf we've never even heard of turns up on your bed, tells you not to go back to school, you say no, and because of that, I get some extra cake?" asked John.

"Pretty much, yeah." Replied Harry.

"Sounds a little far-fetched, but then again, with what happened to us last year, it might not be so mad." Said Hermione.

"Isn't it a bit worrying that whatever 'plot' is happening, is scary enough for someone to consider keeping Harry away from Hogwarts?" asked Delilah.

"Yeah, but it won't matter. We're heading off to the Weasleys tomorrow, we'll see what they have to say about this." Said John.

The Weasleys, as they all knew were a family comprised entirely of wizards, and would surely know something about what this was all about.

"OK. Let's get Ella upstairs and get ourselves to sleep so we're awake when the Weasleys turn up tomorrow." Said Hermione.

After a quick nod, John picked Ella up and carried her into her room. When he came back, the discussion continued.

"The Weasleys should be able to shed some light on this. It'll probably be less scary with whatever they tell us anyway." Said Harry

With that thought in mind, they all went off to sleep. Apart from John – he had to wash the remaining chocolate off his face. _Then_, he too, went to sleep.

* * *

**How was that? I loved writing that one, especially the bit where Harry and John played in their little fantasy world! I thought they needed some time to trule be kids, before they properly hit puberty anyway, so that was (what I thought) a great way to illustrate their need to enjoy the leftovers of their childhood, and show their strong brotherly bond. If you liked it, review please. If you didn't, review please (I want to know what I did wrong). **

**If you want to flame it, go ahead, just give me a reason why you thought it was so bad, so that I can work on it, e.g. "That story was shit, your grammar was just too bad for me to understand!"**

**Not that the grammar is actually _that_ bad, but whatever the reason for the flames, please tell me! Same rules apply for the rest of the chapters which will come in this story, and all of my other stories.**


	2. A new home

**A/N – Guess who's back! CCF camp was so amazing that I can't even describe it, but that doesn't matter of course. You are here for the story!**

Harry, John and Delilah stayed at the Granger's house for another three days before the doorbell once again rang, with Mr. Weasley doing the ringing.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, are you here to pick up Harry John and Delilah?" asked Hermione, who was answering the door.

"Good morning Hermione, and yes I am. Are they even awake yet though? It seems as if I am quite early." Said Mr. Weasley, noticing that Hermione was still in her pyjamas.

"No. I'm the only one awake right now. Mum and Dad always lie in when they aren't needed at the clinic." Said Hermione.

"Hermione! Mum! Dad! Help!"

A terrified voice could be heard from upstairs, which Hermione immediately recognised as Ella's.

Mr. Weasley and Hermione rushed up the stairs into Ella's room to see Ella crying into John's shoulder, with Harry and Delilah both attempting to help comfort her.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, panic stricken.

Before John could open his mouth to answer,Mr. And Mrs. Granger came rushing into the room, with Mr. Granger holding a cricket bat and Mrs. Granger wielding her necklace like a flail.

"What is going on here? Is anyone hurt?" asked Mr. Granger.

"She woke up about a minute ago floating, literally level with the ceiling. Quite scary considering the fact that she's afraid of heights and you have high ceilings in your house. Why she was floating though I don't get." Said John.

"Mr. Weasley, do you think she could also be a witch?" asked Delilah.

"I think so. This is most likely accidental under aged magic. Ella, it looks like you'll be joining Hermione at Hogwarts next year." Said Mr. Weasley smiling kindly.

"Really? Will I see John, Harry, Delilah and Ron?" asked Ella.

"Of course. Now just take some deep, calming breaths and you can start your day properly." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, there's still something I don't get about this though. Magic is supposed to help wizards and witches right? Well Ella is afraid of heights, yet her magic ended up forcing her eight feet or nine feet in the air! Surely that doesn't help her in any way?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You are right, magic is supposed to help us. However, it only does what we want it to when we can control it. Accidental magic, especially under aged magic can quite easily cause harm. Not to mention the fact that magic behaves differently in all of us." Replied Mr. Weasley.

"Now then, enough lecturing, Harry, John, Delilah you can get yourselves ready and we can leave straight away. Hermione, Ella, you can come as well if you want too. Of course, if your parents allow." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I don't see why they can't. I know Hermione would be going straight off to Hogwarts, but how would Ella come back?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I could take her in my car, by broom, maybe even apparition or the flu network." Mr. Weasley replied.

* * *

Before they knew it, they were all inside Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia. How they managed to fit everyone inside was anyone's guess, but Harry guessed that it had something to do with magic.

A long, surprisingly uneventful journey later, they found themselves looking at an odd house shaped like a chess rook, which was crooked and absurdly front heavy, with a sign on the outside saying 'The Burrow'. Again, Harry thought that the fact that it wasn't crumbling due to the massive weight imbalance was due to magic helping the thin wooden supports holding up the front of the house. Harry already thought that it looked amazing.

A plump ginger woman who Harry recognized from last year at the train station as Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother was seen working in the bizarre garden, and when she turned around and spotted the car, she smiled broadly.

"Arthur! You're back! This must be Harry, John and Delilah. Nice to meet you dears, I'm Ron's mother Molly Weasley. Oh, and who are you?" said Mrs. Weasley, smiling kindly at Hermione and Ella.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Ron's from school. Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." Said Hermione.

"I'm her sister Ella. Good to meet you." Said Ella.

"You two are acting way too formal to be meeting the mother of your friend. Where's the love? Group hug!" said John, grinning widely, pulling everyone he could into not a group hug – more of a large mass of bodies attempting to do so.

"Let's get you all inside, Ron, George, Fred, Percy and Ginny have been so excited!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey guys! Hermione, Ella you're here too?" Ron's voice called from what turned out to be his window, very high up in the house.

"Hey Ron, and yes we are! Can you show us where we'll be sleeping?" Hermione replied.

Not long afterwards, Ron had come down to meet them with Fred and George, with Ginny hiding behind Ron's shoulders, 'for **some** reason' according to John.

"Hey you lot. Who's sleeping where?" asked George.

"Harry, Ron you can share Ron's room. Ginny, you share your room with Hermione and Ella. Arthur, can you lay out mattresses, pillows and blankets wherever they're needed?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright. For now, you can all go and have breakfast while I get the rooms ready." Said Mr. Weasley.

As it turned out, when you have breakfast at the Weasley household, you run the risk of eating enough for three people, much to the delight of John, who immediately started off with six large sausages, two fried eggs, three strips of bacon and four pieces of toast.

"A meal fit for a king! Or better yet, me!" said John happily.

Harry didn't even bother making fun of John for this – he was busy eating inordinate amounts of food himself – so much that he thought his body mass may double within the remaining week before school started again.

"Mrs. Weasley, when I die, I want to be buried with a side of bacon cooked by you!" said John.

"Thank you John." Said Mrs. Weasley chuckling.

When Ginny started to eat her toast, she somehow managed to slide her elbow into the butter dish, causing her to flush bright red, which in turn caused Ron to snigger into his bacon and John to simply raise one eyebrow with an amused expression on his face. Harry simply pretended not to see it.

"Hey guys, you want to see my room?" asked Ron when he, Harry and John had all finished breakfast.

"Yeah sure, let me just go and wash my plate." Said John.

"You know the sink washes the dishes for us, right?" asked Percy.

"Really? Sweet!" said John, before walking up the stairs with Harry and Ron.

When Harry and John walked into Ron's room they were immediately struck by the fact that every inch of his wall, even some of his ceiling was bright orange, with the same seven wizards on each poster.

"Your Quidditch team?" asked Harry.

"Yep. The Chudley cannons. Ninth in the league." Ron explained.

Apart from the bright orange...everything, Harry saw Scabbers, Ron's grey rat asleep on the window sill, near some frog spawn, a table filled with letters, parchment and envelopes, and what looked like half done homework (Hermione wouldn't be happy).

"What do you think of the house? It's not much, but its home and I love it." Said Ron.

"Brilliant. Nothing short of brilliant." Said Harry.

"Amazing. I'd love to live here." Said John, comparing this place to number 4, Privet Drive and its boring, uneventful neighbourhood.

* * *

They noticed many things which also never have an equivalent in a muggle home. Ron's mirror would talk to the person looking at it, saying things like 'Tuck your shirt in scruffy!', there was a ghoul in the attic, the plates, as said earlier, cleaned themselves through a useful charm set up by Mrs. Weasley and the garden was filled with gnomes.

However, as Harry, John, Hermione and Delilah found out, these garden gnomes were as different from muggle gnomes as possible.

"Ron, Fred, George, can you de-gnome the garden?" asked Mrs. Weasley. De-gnoming seemed to be one of the chores wizards would do. It was possibly the wizard equivalent of mowing grass.

"Can we come? We've never seen a de-gnoming before." Said John.

"Only if you're sure. It isn't the most exciting work to be honest." Said Mrs. Weasley.

The 'crack team of ninja de-gnomers' as John called them walked out onto the garden, and it seemed completely devoid of animals, causing some of them to wonder where the gnomes are.

"Where are the gnomes? I know what they're supposed to look like." Harry said.

"Ahh, there." Ron was pointing towards some movement nearby under the ground, near the surface.

"And yeah, I've seen the muggle things which think they're gnomes, like fat little santa clauses with fishing rods? Well this..." he said, digging his hand into the ground.

"This is a gnome."

Ron was talking about a very bizarre little creature which looked like a bit like a burnt potato with short, stubby little arms and legs and surprisingly sharp, needle shaped teeth.

"You've got to bring it up to your head, swing it around like a lasso, and then let it go. You've also got to make sure they get thrown over that hedge like this." Said Ron, doing so, letting a gnome fly about twenty feet through the air.

"Pathetic Ron. I've seen you throw these things twice as far. I bet I can get one up to that tree stump over there." Said Fred.

The air was soon filled with flying gnomes being sent from everyone de-gnoming the garden, and they found it to be very thirsty work, but thankfully when they had finished, Mrs. Weasley had some lemonade waiting for them.

"I could really get used to living here." Said John.

**Three words. Good or bad?**


	3. Welcome to the team

**A/N – I had intended to write the bit with Harry and Ron (now with John) in the flying car going to Hogwarts, but I honestly couldn't think of a way to start it, and the same goes for their visit to Diagon Alley. But basically, all that happened is that John bought a Nimbus 2001 and Gryffindor Quidditch robes at Diagon Alley – he's over confident about his Quidditch skills. Don't worry, this won't happen in every story :P Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Hogwarts was used to some very strange events, but few had ever been this bizarre. Three students had flown to Hogwarts. In a car.

"You were seen by no less than seven muggles! Do you have any idea as to how serious this is? You have broken the statue of secrecy, not to mention damage to a whomping willow which has stood on the school grounds since before you were born!" yelled Professor Snape.

"Honestly Professor. I'm pretty sure it did more damage to us. Look at my wand..." replied Ron.

"Not to mention all the bruising... my arse is still sore." Said John.

"Silence! Had you been in Sytherin house, the three of you would be on the train home tonight! Because you are in Gryffindor, I will fetch Professor McGonagall. And the headmaster, no doubt will want to hear of this!" Snape said, his voice now dangerously low.

With that, he turned around and walked off at a surprisingly fast rate.

"Well that's... not the best news I've heard all day." Said John.

"We're going to get expelled... I can't believe it!" replied Harry.

"Maybe... McGonagall is going to be nice?" asked Ron.

"Oh yeah. And maybe I'll starting paying attention in class!" said John.

* * *

Moments later, Professor Snape returned, with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"If you three could please tell us why you have done this." Said Dumbledore, his voice filled with disappointment. This made Harry, Ron and John wish that he had yelled at them.

"Well, we missed the train to school, so we had to fly here." Said Harry.

"And why was it impossible to send us an owl? You and John both have the means to send us a letter." Said McGonagall.

That was such an obvious solution... why hadn't they thought of it?

"We're really sorry Professor. We'll just go and get our stuff and we'll be out of your hair in minutes."

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well you're going to expel us aren't you?"

"No. However, I must impress the seriousness of what you have done. One month's detention and Added homework for the three of you each week should teach you a lesson."

They felt like an elephant had been lifted off their chests as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. When they had got into the common room, they were surprised.

"Hey! There they are!"

Before they knew it, the common room erupted into applause and cheers. Obviously news travelled fast here at Hogwarts and everyone seemed to find what they had done to be nothing short of brilliant.

"So... we broke the law, acted like idiots and we're madly popular for it? Sure, I'll take that." Said John, before strutting into the crowd, taking the cheers in his stride.

Eventually, they caught sight of Hermione and Delilah, who were two of the few people who didn't find the car incident impressive.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourselves killed!" said Hermione.

"What I'm wondering is why you three couldn't get past that barrier. I was right in front of you and I got in fine." Said Delilah.

"That is a very good point. Why do you think we got stuck?" asked Harry.

"Honestly? No idea, but it doesn't matter now, we're here and that's what matters." Said John.

"Yeah, with a month's detention and McGonagall giving us extra homework." Said Ron.

"No worries, you already know how we deal with our homework." Said John, looking at Hermione and Delilah, grinning, followed by Harry and Ron doing the same.

"Oh fine, We'll help you. But we aren't doing all of it!" said Hermione.

That night, after an exaggerated tale to Neville, Dean and Seamus, making Harry, Ron and John look more impressive than they really were, The boys all went to sleep, wondering what Hogwarts had in store for them this year.

* * *

Harry was woken up the next morning extremely early. So early in fact, that the sun was only just rising.

"What? Who's there?"

"It's me! Come on! Time for Quidditch practice!"

"Oliver! What are you talking about? It must be four in the morning!" said Harry.

"Three- thirty five actually. We start at four. Get changed!" said Wood.

"Wait Wood, my brother John wants to try out for Quidditch. Last year he said he might want to play chaser." Said Harry.

Wood looked as if he was making one of the hardest decisions of his life. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were all very good chasers. But then again, if John flew as well as Harry, Gryffindor would be unstoppable.

"Fine, I'll let him try out. Just don't tell anyone else. I'm happy with the team we already have and I don't want it changing too much. We work well together as a team. Anyway, are you sure he's not going to try for beater? He looks like he'd make a good one. He has a solid heavy build." Said Wood.

"He's sure. He's really strong, but I doubt if he has any aim with a bat. I once played tennis with him and he managed to hit the ball really hard, but into the wrong court." Said Harry.

"Ok, chaser it is." Said Wood.

Smiling, Harry went over to John's bed to wake him up.

"Uh? Wasgoinon? Harry, it must be like three in the morning, why are you waking me up?" asked John.

"You're trying out for the Quidditch team! Let's go!" said Harry.

"What? Now? Bit early for Quidditch isn't it?"

"Welcome to Quidditch under your captain Oliver Wood. Come on, he's not going to wait for you!" said Harry.

"Fine." Mumbled John.

About ten minutes later, the team were all assembled in the changing rooms.

"Alright then. I've devised a new training programme which should make us unstoppable. I'll also go through some new game plans."

And then, unfortunately, Wood began going through board after board, droning on and on, before he was finally finished.

"Alright team, Harry's brother John is going to be trying out for a chaser position. I Expect it won't take long, he's the only one I want trying out. Our team is too good to risk more changes." Said Wood.

The rest of the team didn't know what to make of this. While they like John and hoped he did well, they weren't sure about him being on the team, and the three current chasers especially were worried about their positions on the team.

"Errr, if I get the position on the team, no hard feelings, right?" John asked the three girls.

"Of course not. We just... enjoy Quidditch a lot, that's all." Said Angelina.

"Good. Time to show you all how it's done!" said John, his confidence returning.

John's confidence was not misplaced in the least. He out flew each of the chasers, scoring more goals than any of them. Harry was delighted, Fred and George were laughing at the fact that their brilliant chasers were being humiliated by a second year and Wood was... over the moon to say the least.

"That was amazing! I've never seen such a chaser except for professionals! Consider yourself a part of this team!" said Wood.

"Thanks! But who's leaving the team then?" asked John.

Wood thought about that question for about five minutes while the others continued to practice, before Alicia became the casualty.

"Sorry Alicia. If any of our chasers get injured, which you know is very likely, you'll be the first person to call." Said Wood.

Alicia smiled sadly, giving Angelina and Katie a hug each, and shook John's hand as a sign of good sportsmanship, before walking to the stands to watch the practice.

John had proved himself to be an incredible chaser, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team weren't the only people who had noticed that. Professor McGonagall had come to watch before her first lesson of the day.

"Just like his father..." she said to herself, sadly, before walking back to the castle, preparing her first lesson.

"Well done John! I can see us winning this year without a doubt! All you need to do now is get used to playing in this team and we'll be invincible!" said Wood, at the end of the practice, before the team all flew down to the grass to get changed and showered before breakfast.

Harry and John found Ron, Hermione and Delilah waiting for them near the great hall.

"Hey guys, say hello to Gryffindor's new star chaser!" said John, proudly puffing out his chest.

"Wow John! That's great! I can't wait to see you smash Slytherin into hell!" said Ron.

"Well done John! I hope you enjoy playing for Gryffindor!" said Delilah.

"Don't worry, I will. Anyway, what's our first lesson?" asked John.

"Herbology. We're learning about Mandrakes I think." Said Hermione.

"About what?" asked Harry.

"Mandrakes. They aren't the nicest plants to work with as you will see, but they are really useful. You'll understand everything when we actually start working with them." Said Hermione.

"Ok then. More importantly, let's get breakfast." Said Ron.

While they were eating their breakfast, Errol landed near Ron's seat, holding a red envelope, and Ron paled at the sight.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Mum's sent me... A howler."

"Open it now Ron. I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible." Neville advised.

"Here we go..."

Neville stuffed his fingers into his ears, along with a few other people nearby, and Harry soon realised why.

"STEALING THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE —"

Mrs. Weasley's yells were magnified several times, and it was now so loud that spoons and plates rattled, and the shouts reverberated off the walls, so people were turning around to find out who received the dreaded letter. Ron was sinking so low in his chair that only his reddening forehead could be seen.

When it was over, Ron slowly raised his head from beneath the table, apparently relieved that it was finally over.

Delilah opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ron.

"Don't say I deserved it. I get the idea." He said.

Together, they walked to Herbology, where Professor Sprout was waiting for them, although unlike her usual cheery self, she looked rather annoyed. Harry noted that Lockhart was walking away from the herbology greenhouses and could accurately guess what had annoyed Professor Sprout.

"Greenhouse three today everyone."

The lesson wasn't the easiest by any means. They were re-potting mandrakes, which could cry loud enough to kill a man, but they thankfully handled young ones. They looked like muddy brown, leafy babies, and re-potting them was dirty and tiring work.

This left them with an already low morale for an even worse lesson – Defence against the dark arts with Lockhart.

**Reviews please! I don't even know if this story is any good or not!**


	4. Elusive and Arrogant men

**A/N – As I said on one of my other stories, A level courses are demanding and unfgorgiving, so updates will be REALLY slow. Sorry :/ Credit goes to the brilliant author Obsessed with 52 for some of the ideas shown in this chapter – Check out some of his stuff =) Also, whenever I mention football in these stories, it means soccer if you are American. I will remind you all of that whenever it's mentioned in a chapter.**

Sirius Black hadn't been happy in eleven years. That much was obvious, although now, he was about as close to being happy as he possibly could be. He had a stroke of genius and morphed into his dog form and slipped through the bars, unnoticed by the dementors. The ministry had only noticed about five minutes ago.

However, the means which he used to escape were not what concerned him now. For now, it would have to be his two godsons' education. He knew that the goblins had little to no concern for wizarding issues, so they wouldn't mind if a mass murderer turned up in their bank.

In Diagon Alley, a multitude of strange things could happen, but a dog looking up at Gringotts and walking inside as if it had a purpose... that was just bizarre.

Sirius tried to create as much attention as possible when he got inside, but being a dog, that wasn't hard. One of the goblins began to address the issue of the dog in the bank.

"Someone please get that dog out of here."

Another goblin started to follow Sirius into a darker corner of the complex, just as he planned, before transforming before the goblin actually got there himself. When he did, Sirius' plan was set in motion.

The goblin, thankfully did not raise an alarm, but talked in a relatively neutral, yet curious tone.

"Well well... What would a mass murderer be doing in our bank here then?"

"Nice to see you too Griphook. Look, you know me and I know you and I don't have a lot of time or patience right now. I just want you to move five million galleons from my vault to Hogwarts. Anonymously if you will.", said Sirius, thinking of how happy he may have just made James and Lily, and the enrichment he could be adding to Harry and Johns' lives.

"Why would you want to do that then Mr. Black?" asked Griphook, smiling dangerously, flashing his razor-sharp teeth that looked as if they had evolved to be a goblin's primary weapon.

"My reasons are my own, now can you do that or not?" asked Sirius.

"I will. But moving such a high amount of gold from the vault of a mass murderer isn't easy. I expect to be rewarded." Said Griphook.

"If you insist. Also in my vault is an old goblin made shield and helmet, encrusted with rubies. There's no reason for me to keep them, so you can have them. If it interests you, they're worth about twelve thousand galleons each."

"Very well. Professor Dumbledore will be very pleased.

* * *

And so, the money went on a rather long journey, all the way from London to Scotland, eventually Reaching Albus Dumbledore's office in five large chests, carried in a trolley by two trolls, accompanied by a Gringotts official.

"May I ask what this is, Mr Loftus?" asked Dumbledore, having being the headmaster when Loftus was at school

"An anonymous donation of five million galleons sent directly to Hogwarts, Professor. Someone very rich obviously cares greatly about magical education, because the money was checked and there are no harmful spells about them at all. Any guesses as to whom this donation may have come from? That question was bothering me all the way here." Replied Mr. Loftus.

"A few, although each guess is more unlikely than the last." Said Dumbledore.

"Although, you should know something. Apparently, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. The ministry are trying to hush it up, but mark my words, tomorrow his escape will be all over the paper. Something needs to be done to keep the students safe." Said Loftus.

The smile on Dumbledore's face faded, replaced with a look of concern.

"I will warn them and add in some protection, I will possibly hire security trolls and aurors, just to be sure. I think one fifth of what you have just given me should cover it." Said Dumbledore.

"That sounds about right. I'll see you around Professor." Said Loftus, before making his journey back.

When Professor McGonagall arrived, Dumbledore felt the need to tell her to organise an assembly to inform the students about the latest developments.

"Minerva, within the past half an hour, I have received a great deal of news, both good and bad. Could you please have them assemble in the great hall?" he asked, not revealing to McGonagall what had happened - he wished for all of the members of the Hogwarts community to find out at once.

"Of course Albus."

* * *

Before the dreaded lesson with Lockheart (dreaded for the boys at least), the normal 'before lesson routine' had already started. Harry and Ron were sitting at their desk, John was standing in front of it, leaning on it, the three of them laughing at something John said, Hermione was nearby, quietly reading, Delilah sat next to Ron, trying to get them to 'SHUT UP!', while paper aeroplanes and scrunched up paper balls were thrown around the room.

Also, as per the usual routine, the professor arrived and everyone did what Delilah wanted Ron to do, and sat at their seats.

Surprisingly, Lockheart didn't call them out on their misbehaviour – he simply smiled, showing off his blindingly white teeth, and picked up Neville's copy of _Voyages with Vampires_, pointing towards his portrait on it.

"Me." He said.

"Gilderoy Lockheart. Order of Merlin, Third class. Honorary member of the dark force defence league, and five times winner... of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award. More of that in your own time of course. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her."

He waited for some laughs, but only a few people smiled weakly, while John put on his evil grin, causing Hermione to sigh, thinking 'here we go again'.

"No, but you nearly got rid of me doing that. Professor Snape would love to be able to do that. Teach him."

The laughs which Lockheart attempted to get out of the students came out, but with John's joke, but shockingly, Lockheart joined in.

"Well done Mr. Potter, well done. Obviously you're tired of being in your brother's shadow, who is in turn tired of being in mine. Humour is of course a good way to start."

The look on John's face gave away his apparent confusion, but Lockheart ignored it.

"Let's start today with a little quiz which I prepared."

He handed pieces of paper out to everyone in the classroom, which, upon inspection were unbelievable to say the least.

What is Gilderoy Lockheart's favourite colour?

What is Gilderoy Lockheart's secret ambition?

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

And three pages later...

When is Gilderoy Lockheart's birthday and what would be his ideal gift?

John decided to be... entertaining with his answers.

What is Gilderoy Lockheart's favourite colour?

**Fluorescent pink**

What is Gilderoy Lockheart's secret ambition?

**To own a functional brain**

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

**All the exercise on his ego paying off **

And three pages later...

When is Gilderoy Lockheart's birthday and what would be his ideal gift?

**Birthday - 22nd November, Ideal gift - A male slave for 'private use'**

After he collected the completed quizzes, he began talking to the class again, and surprisingly said nothing of John's outrageous answers.

"Tut tut. Very few of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac, and some of you need to look at Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully – I clearly state that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between magic and non magic people.— though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He gave the class another wink, somehow causing some of the girls to start giggling, and more obviously, causing John to bang his head on his desk.

"Now that's enough of that. I am here, as you know, to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. Know only that no harm will come to you whilst I am present. I must ask you not to scream."

He was now walking towards a cage covered in a thick blanket, which started shaking when he tapped it with his wand, making a few people jump at the sudden noise.

"It might... Provoke them."

He took the blanket off the cage, revealing what looked to be hundreds of ten inch tall blue people with wings and large, shiny black eyes.

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked, laughing.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockheart said, proudly.

Some of the class began to snigger very obviously, and even Lockheart could not disguise them as gasps of terror.

"Laugh if you want, but pixies like these can be devilishly tricky little creatures. Let's see what you make of them!"

Without any warning, he opened the cage, followed by what could only be described as anarchy. The pixies flew everywhere, throwing books, chewing tables, destroying the many exhibits in the classroom, and to their shock, they lifted Neville clean off the floor by his ears, hanging him off the chandelier.

Lockheart took out his wand, before speaking an incantation aloud.

"Peskipixie Pesternomi!"

As per Harry, John and Ron's expectations, nothing happened. Instead, a pixie came and stole his wand and flew around his head in circles with it.

"I'll just ask you five to pop them back into their cages." Said Lockheart, before retreating into his office.

"OK then, what now?" asked Ron, fighting off a group of pixies who decided that Delilah's hair would make a nice toy.

"Immobulus!" yelled Hermione, holding her wand above her head. With that, all of the pixies froze where they were, blinking, yet unmoving.

"Nice Hermione!" said Harry.

"Yeah, but how do we clean this crap up?" asked John, looking around the classroom which looked as if an angry Gorilla had just passed through.

"We don't. That's Filch's job." Said Ron, grinning.

"I like the way you think. So now what?" asked John.

Delilah opened her mouth, about to make a suggestion, when the speakers started to sound, with the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"All students will report to the great hall for assembly. Professor Dumbledore wishes to make some announcements."

There was the sound of feet shuffling out through Lockheart's door, while Lockheart himself finally emerged from his office.

"Ah! I see my charm worked, just as I thought! No more trouble from these pixies!" said Lockheart.

"It was Hermione who did that sir." Said Harry.

"A common novice mistake to assume so Mr. Potter. You see, I set up a charm on the classroom to make sure that the pixies could not wreak too much havoc on the room." Said Lockheart.

Not bothering to say anything else, the five of them walked off to the assembly.

"Good morning everyone. I apologise for calling this assembly during your morning break time, but I have some things which must be said immediately." Dumbledore began.

"I will begin by telling you that I have been toying with the idea of introducing muggle sports to our school, but never had the time or money. Fortunately, an anonymous donation of over five million galleons has been sent to us, and I will be able to have you all playing muggle sports such as rugby, football and tennis. We have more than enough space for this on our school grounds, and we will hire wizard coaches who have sufficient knowledge of these sports. I will now allow you five minutes to discuss this with your fellow students." Said Dumbledore.

Immediately, excited chatter filled the hall, with everyone finally getting to use their physical attributes to their advantage, rather than just magic. John, in particular was excited about rugby.

"Rugby? Oh this is too good! I get to smash into every single Slytherin I want to, starting with Malfoy!" he said.

"You realise of course, that made you sound a little...?" asked Harry, letting his question hang.

"Ha ha, very funny, John is gay!" said John, not amused.

"But seriously, I'd love to see you obliterate Malfoy, he'd stand no chance whatsoever against you!" said Ron.

As the chatter died down, Professor Dumbledore dropped what was definitely the biggest bombshell so far.

"On a more worrying note, I am afraid that I must inform you... Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban."

**Yet another Cliffhanger! Well at least this one isn't overly harsh :P Leave a review, be absolutely nasty to me if you feel the need to do so, only give me a reason, because I need to know what I should be working on!**


	5. Bad Idea Draco, Bad Idea

**A/N – thanks for waiting, I'm rewarding you with this next Chapter!**

Immediately following the assembly, the entire school was constantly talking about the escape of Sirius Black and how he may have managed the 'impossible feat'. However, Harry, John, Delilah, among some muggle born students didn't understand the problem.

"Guys, what's the problem with this Sirius Black dude? I'm sure there are other murderers on the loose." Said John.

Ron went pale at this statement.

"You have no idea. This guy killed thirteen people. With one curse. He's You-Know-Who's best. I reckon he could give Dumbledore a fair go if they ever fought." Said Ron.

"Wow... But we're at Hogwarts. Why would he want to go to a school?" asked Delilah.

Before Ron or Hermione could reply, Malfoy cut in.

"Weasley, was that fear or admiration in your voice when you were talking about Black?" he asked.

"Neither. It's concern. I was warning my friends. Now go back to blowing Crabbe and Goyle." Said Ron.

Malfoy went slightly pink, before John added to the statement.

"Don't try to deny it. Why else would the three of you hang out so much?" asked John.

Malfoy's blush turned to a vivid red, before he came up with something to say back.

"I could say the same about you five." He retorted.

"Yeah but we're not all boys - there are two girls here." John shot back.

Realising that he had lost, Malfoy stalked away, still flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"That was easy. I can't wait until I play rugby with him. I'm going to hit him so hard that he'll be crying when I'm done." Said John.

"That's a bit cruel isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"It's rugby Hermione, inflicting pain is going to happen." Said Harry.

"Besides, he's not exactly kind to us." Said Ron.

"Do you really want to sink to his level?" asked Delilah.

"Do you really want to be nice to that piece of shit?" asked John.

"Watch your language John. And no, I'm suggesting that we ignore him." Said Hermione.

"You can if you want to. I'm going to smash him in rugby. And any other sport where it's possible." Said John.

"Well it doesn't matter now. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Said Hermione.

"Good point, it must be about ten thirty. Watch out for Sirius Black on the way back!" said John, teasingly, earning him glares from Hermione and Delilah.

"I'm immune to glares." He said

The two girls simply sighed, before walking off to Gryffindor tower, followed by Harry, Ron and John.

* * *

Harry was again, woken up at an unholy hour – four o'clock in the morning.

"Time to start training Harry! Get John down there as well!"

"Oliver... what on Earth possessed you over the summer to have us practicing at four in the morning?"

"It's only being dedicated Harry, now hurry up!" he replied.

Harry found that the rest of the team apart from Wood were about as annoyed about the early practice as he was. Fred and George were continuously yawning, but that didn't stop them from glaring at Wood, while Angelina and Katie both stayed silent.

"Alright men. And Women. I've devised a new move for the chasers to try out, and it should be distracting enough to stop any players from any team we face. It's all about angles you see and..."

No one was actually listening – they were all on the verge of falling asleep, however, when they got outside and started playing, Wood was impressed and pleased with his team. At least... until Ron, (who was in the stands with Hermione and Delilah) pointed out who was standing on the ground.

There stood seven quidditch players, dressed in Green and silver robes, holding brooms and bats, looking up at the Gryffindor team, smirking. No one was sure why the Slytherin team thought they could be there, but they were keen to send them back, dissapointed.

Ron, Hermione, Delilah and the Gryffindor quidditch team all headed down onto the grounds of the quidditch pitch to sort out the situation.

"Flint! The pitch has been booked for Gryffindor. Go back and get changed." Said Wood.

"I've got a note Wood. We get priority." Said Flint, snarling at the red and gold players.

"I, professor Severus Snape hereby give Slytherin's quidditch team permission to practice on Wednesday mornings and Saturday Afternoons, owing to the need to train their new seeker." Wood read aloud.

"So who's the unlucky little arse who Harry's going to embarrass this time?" asked John.

A player, far smaller than the others, with Blonde hair stepped out.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, in disbelief.

"That's right. By the way... you might want to upgrade" he replied, smirking.

"What do you mean?" asked Wood.

Malfoy simply moved his broom from his right hand to his left.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's! Where'd you get them?" asked Ron.

"Gift from Draco's father." Said Flint, smirking at him.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in based on talent." Said Hermione, giving the Slytherin players dirty looks.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Said Malfoy

Harry could tell that whatever Malfoy had called Hermione, it was definitely something serious – Angelina and Katie went red with anger, Wood was trying to hold back Fred and George, who were flailing about with their bats, and Ron was reaching for his wand, which Delilah pointed out was broken, so he put it away.

John had also caught on to the fact that Malfoy had crossed the line.

"Well Malfoy, at least Hermione's opinion actually counts for something. You on the other hand, have a gender- confused father with hair probably longer and more feminine than your mothers, no friends outside your own house, and you're not even brave enough to insult us without a bunch of people like Crabbe and Goyle or these idiots backing you up."

At the insult aimed at his father, Malfoy visibly lost control and lunged at John, who simply smashed his fist out of the way, grabbed his arm, picked him up and threw him, causing the Slytherin team to advance menacingly towards John, who had the Gryffindor team backing him up.

"Well your team likes size and strength right? Look more carefully next time." Said John, smirking, while Malfoy was moaning on the floor, obviously heavily winded.

"Come on John. Let's go and let these idiots try and improve upon what they don't have – Quidditch skill." Said Angelina, with the other Gryffindors walking away with her, laughing as they went.

* * *

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly, until Harry, Ron and John's detentions.

"Crap – I've got Snape." Said John.

"I see your Snape and raise you Filch." Ron grumbled, while Hermione and Delilah giggled at the way in which Ron mentioned his detention.

"Yeah, well I have Lockheart. I'd swap with you two any day." Said Harry.

"At least Lockheart won't be an absolute fu- won't be cruel to you." Said John, due to Hermione and Delilah's pointed looks.

"Yeah but he's a right di- arrogant little berk." Said Ron, imitating John's attempt at swearing in front of Delilah and Hermione, both of whom were glaring by now.

"Sod it! Lockheart is an idiotic stupid little piece of shit who should fucking learn some humility!" John yelled, despite Hermione and Delilah's protests.

While John was having his blunt, vulgar rant, Harry pointed to a spot behind John, hoping that John himself would notice – Professor Snape was heading his way to pick him up for detention.

"And as for Sn – hi Professor Snape." Said John, noticing Harry's warning.

To their shock, Snape said nothing, and smirked at John's way of describing Lockheart, before leading him towards the potions stores.

Harry, meanwhile moved slowly towards Lockheart's office, where he was told that he would be spending his detention (to his horror).

"Hello Harry! I specifically asked for your help here! Might give you a taste at what real fame is, to get you ready! You're going to help me answer my fan mail for a while!" said Lockheart brightly.

"Great." Mumbled Harry, before getting started.

Harry spent the detention tuning out Lockheart's voice, occasionally saying 'yeah' or 'true', while occasionally catching phrases like 'fame is a fickle friend. Celebrity is as a celebrity does. Remember that Harry.'

The detention dragged on until something rang in Harry's ears. A whispering voice.

_Come. Come to me. Let me rip you. Let me tear you. Kill. Kill._

"What?" asked Harry, confused and slightly frightened.

"What?" asked Lockheart, just confused.

"That voice. Didn't you hear it?"

"What voice? I think you're getting a bit... drowsy. And great Scott! We've been here nearly three hours! Spooky how time flies when one is having fun, isn't it?" he asked.

After Lockheart told him that he wouldn't get treats like this at every detention, Harry dragged his extremely tired body back to the Gryffindor common room, which he saw was empty.

_Wow. It must be really late._ He thought to himself.

Walking back up to the dormitory, he saw that John and Ron weren't back yet, so he decided to wait for them, to mention what had happened in Lockheart's office with the strange whispers.

"Blimey he was an arse. Hey Harry." Came John's voice, followed by John himself and Ron.

"My muscles have seized up with all that cleaning. He made me buff the special awards trophy fourteen times! Anyway, how was Lockheart?" asked Ron.

Harry carefully told them both what had happened, careful not to awaken their roommates.

"Weird... I heard a voice too. Said something about ripping and killing." Said John, while Ron looked on in confusion.

"That's what I heard! So a house elf turns up telling us not to go back to Hogwarts, we can't get through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters, and now we're hearing voices talking about killing? Something's going on, and I think Hogwarts might not be so safe any more." Said Harry.

"When was it ever? Between a fifteen foot tall, three headed dog and a tree that attacks people I'm not sure it was ever safe. Although you're right about whatever this voice thing is. It sounds like it's about to make things a lot worse." Said John.

"You said Lockheart couldn't hear it? D'you think he was lying?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I don't get any of this at all." Said Harry.

**Sorry that was a bit short, I'll make up for it – that's a promise.**


	6. The year of Hell Begins

"Remind me again why we're celebrating something as depressing as Nearly Headless Nick's death please." A rather annoyed Ron Weasley bluntly stated.

"Because he did me a favour in getting me out of trouble with Filch, and I'm helping him out in return." Said Harry.

"Fantastic. We miss the Halloween feast because Harry wants to celebrate Nick's death." Grumbled John.

"Don't be so dismissive John. I missed the feast last year and I'm missing it this year, but it doesn't annoy me – a deathday party must be fascinating!" said Hermione.

"Besides, Nick deserves at least _someone_ living to show their respect. He's such a nice ghost after all." Said Delilah.

"True but that doesn't make this corridor any warmer – it's freezing, and what's with the black and blue candles?" asked Ron.

And indeed, as they looked up, they saw black candles burning a ghostly blue light into the air, making even their five living faces look as if they were dead people walking. And Ron was also right about the temperature – every step towards the party made them feel colder.

"I suppose it's just a ghost's idea of decoration. Wow Ron you're right it's freezing!" said Delilah, shivering.

"Why didn't you bring a jumper or something? It's October." Said John, before Ron gave Delilah his jacket.

"Oh Ron don't do that, then you'll freeze." Said Delilah.

"It's not a problem, I'm fine." Said Ron. The goosebumps on his arms said otherwise.

Delilah smiled appreciatively at Ron while John sighed and gave Ron his jacket.

"I'm wearing a jumper as well, so it's not a problem." Said John.

"Look... I think we're here." Said Harry.

The five of them took a look to see one of the strangest sights their young eyes had ever seen. About fifty glowing light blue ghosts floating around, some chatting animatedly, while some were playing the parts of the standard wistful ghost. A chandelier above was lit with many more of the ghostly blue burning candles, and on the table was a large amount of 'food' which turned out to be rotting fish, maggot infested raw meat and cakes, with what looked like a recently severed, uncooked crocodile head in the centre. Meanwhile, an unearthly noise that could only be compared to rusty iron nails being dragged across pieces of broken glass filled the air.

"Is that meant to be music?" asked Ron.

"Welcome my friends, so glad you could join us." – Nick had just turned up, giving them a greeting in a mournful voice which was rather unlike his normal, somewhat cheery self, before floating back to some other ghosts.

"Well... what do we do at a deathday party? I'd normally start by eating but this... if I eat it, I might have to share a deathday with poor Nick over there." Said John.

After a few snickers, Hermione saw something which she clearly didn't like, and turned away.

"Oh no. Turn around, I don't want to talk to moaning Myrtle." She said.

"Who?" asked Ron, turning around.

"Moaning Myrtle. She haunts the girls' bathroom and she's... sensitive to say the least. She's constantly wailing, moaning and screaming at us, so no one really goes to the girls bathroom. It's hard to do anything in there when she's screaming at you." Said Hermione.

"So... where do you go to the bathroom then?" asked Ron.

"The en suite bathrooms in our dorms of course." Said Delilah.

Unfortunately for them, Peeves chose that moment in particular to arrive and ruin what was already one of their less entertaining experiences.

"Oooh! The Gryffindor gang coming to a deathday party! What fun! Can't say the same for Myrtle though – I heard the way you was talking about her! Poor Myrtle!"

"Oh please don't tell her!" said Hermione, apparently panic stricken.

"Myyyyrtle! These live 'uns were telling me how you're always all grumpy and yelling and crying and stuff!" said Peeves, causing silver tears to start flowing from Myrtle's semi-present eyes.

"No we weren't! We weren't talking about you at all!" said Delilah, knowing what was about to come.

"Of course you weren't! No one ever wants to talk about stupid Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable moping moaning Myrtle!" said Myrtle, wailing at the top of her voice.

"You forgot shrill!" said Peeves, cackling, before Myrtle screamed, nearly deafening the only living beings in the room, after which she simply flew away.

"Lets go... before my ears pop." Said Ron, to which everyone agreed. Everyone alive at least.

* * *

Walking down the castle corridors in such a small group at night scared the five youngsters more than they cared to admit. It was cold, they could hear howling winds, and the enormous, cavernous hallways caused echoes of their footsteps. To top it all off, two of them heard voices.

_Blood. I smell blood. Time to kill. Kill. Kill!_

"That voice again! Did you hear it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah – I think it's going to kill someone! This way!" John said, before sprinting off with Harry.

"Harry! John! Wait!" yelled Delilah, running after them, Hermione and Ron close behind.

They caught up, only to find the pair of them staring at a wall... with a cat hanging by its tail on an unlit torch. And writing on the wall, written in blood.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware._

"It's written in blood..." Hermione pointed out, whilst in obvious discomfort at the sight.

"Is that... Filch's evil cat?" asked Ron, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah – I never liked it, but... I have to admit, I didn't exactly want it dead." Said John.

The five of them simply stood there for a few moments, before they heard hundreds of pairs of feet coming towards them from either end of the corridor, followed by the sound of the students of Hogwarts talking animatedly coming to a sudden silence at the sight of the hanging cat, the writing in blood and the five young second years.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, someone decided to shout through the silence.

"Enemies of the heir, Beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy, and upon looking at him, they noticed that he was actually smiling at the sight.

* * *

The next thing they knew, they found themselves in Lockheart's office, with Lockheart, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Filch, the latter sobbing at the recent turn of events.

"I think it was transmogrifian torture that killed her. I remember a similar case a few years ago, it's all in my biography as you know. I think that day I prevented... how many was it, twenty one, twenty two..."

"She's not dead. She's been petrified." Said Dumbledore.

"I thought so!" said Lockheart, earning him a withering look from McGonagall, which he ignored.

"How though, I cannot say." Said Dumbledore, gravely.

"Ask him! It's him that's done it!" Filch said, still distraught.

"What? No! I don't even know how!" said Harry, panicking.

"I highly doubt that Mr. Potter is guilty. The reason you are all here is so I can ask you what happened.

"Well I think that Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, I don't recall seeing him at dinner." Said Snape, with an evil looking smirk.

The five of them launched into an explanation of the deathday party, hoping that it would save them from what could be an expulsion.

"And why not rejoin the feast? As far as I am aware, ghosts cannot provide food fit for the living." Said Snape, looking all the more menacing with his cold smirk.

"We weren't hungry." Said Ron, so quickly that it almost sounded like a reflex. However, his stomach grumbling contradicted the statement.

Snape couldn't have looked happier at this. Or scarier.

"Innocent until proven guilty then." Said Dumbledore.

Snape and Filch looked furious.

"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch roared.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus." Dumbledore assured him.

"I'll do it. I've whipped up hundreds of Mandrake restoratives in my time. I could do it in my sleep. I..." said Lockheart, before being interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I believe that I am the potions master at this school." Snape said, sneering at Lockheart.

* * *

There was a long, awkward silence, before they were allowed to leave. When they did, however, silence was the last thing that occurred.

"Do you think I should have told them about the voices?" asked Harry.

"No. No matter where you are, hearing voices isn't a good sign." Said Hermione.

"Especially when others can't." Delilah added.

"I could hear them." Said John.

"I don't really know what's going on here, but why are you two the only ones who can actually hear the voices? Is it something to do with You-Know-Who?" asked Ron.

"Oh who knows? I think it's all strange, but I think we could figure this all out. It can't be impossible, can it?" asked Harry.

"Do you guys believe us? About the voices that is." Harry added.

"Of course. I just think it's just weird. But it's like you said. It can't be impossible, can it?" said Ron.

"Well the first thing we need to do is figure out what exactly the Chamber of Secrets is. Then find out whatever we can about the heir of Slytherin, starting with who it is in the first place." Said Hermione.

"I'd say we should split up and look for clues, but this is far too serious for a Scooby-Doo style mystery. Blood on the wall? Scary voice that only two people can hear? Besides, who's be Scooby?" asked John, smirking.

"You. Or Ron maybe." Said Delilah, laughter evident in her voice.

"Hold on. Who the bloody hell is Scooby-Doo?" asked Ron.

"A muggle kids' show character. Basically this adorable, constantly hungry talking dog. I'll show it to you at some point." Said Delilah.

"Providing we survive whatever this 'Chamber of Secrets' will throw at us. It sounds ominous." Said John.

"Ominous... isn't that word too intellectual for you?" Hermione asked, smiling at John in a very un-Hermione-ish way.

"Well we've had a bad impression on you." Said John, motioning to himself, Ron and Harry.

"I think you would have had at least some sort of impression on us." he added.

"We're getting off topic here. Does anyone know anything about either the heir of Slytherin or the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry.

"No. It looks like we have to start our search from scratch." Said Hermione.

"Here we go again." Said John.

**All reviews, flames or not are welcome. However, if you do start flaming, at least give a reason. (e.g. "THAT WAS SO SHIT! YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SPELL, HOW TO PUT TOGETHER A DAMN PLOT AND HOW TO TYPE!")**


	7. Of forbidden potions and pretty girls

**Ok, so this bit is set after the duelling club – I didn't see any reason to include that bit, nothing John or Delilah could have done would have changed much. Also, Expect long delays between updates - it takes ages to find time with AS levels. Sorry about that :/**

The chamber of secrets was proving to be a very difficult, mysterious place to gather information on – nowhere and no-one seemed to have any information, not even Hermione's beloved library. (Apart from mere rumours)

So instead, Hermione decided to get them searching for a person, rather than a seemingly mythical place. The heir of Slytherin.

"Well let's just think about who the heir could possibly be. It's most likely someone in Slytherin, so we'll think about them first." Said Hermione.

Ron, and Harry immediately looked at each other.

"Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all muggle born wizards and witches are scum?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"If you're talking about Malfoy, of all people-" Delilah began.

"Of course! You heard the way he speaks about muggle-borns! Either way, his family have been Slytherins for centuries, we can't rule that out!" said Harry.

"Maybe, but he's just too much of a pathetic, cowardly little shit to be any threat. I don't think he's capable of doing anything like that." Said John, referring to the state in which they found Mrs. Norris.

"You never know. I reckon his dad could do it and taught him how." Said Ron.

"I disagree. But... I think there is a way we could find out." Said Hermione.

"We're listening." Said Harry.

"We need to go to the library, I don't exactly remember everything about it, but I know what book it is."

"Library... crap. That place makes me... nauseous." Said John.

"Nauseous is an understatement." Said Ron.

"It's not like you're actually allergic to books! Come on!" Delilah insisted.

With groans from John and fallen faces from Ron and Harry, the five of them moved onwards to the library.

* * *

"Here it is!" said Hermione, after finding the book she needed.

"This is polyjuice potion. It allows the drinker to make a transformation into any person he or she wants to. However, it's only for human transformations. Sorry John, but you can't be a bear." Hermione added.

"Wicked... so if we drink that, we'd turn into Slytherins?" asked Ron.

"In appearance, yes. You'll get all of their physical traits – it's the ultimate disguise, but you'll retain your own mind." Said Hermione.

"Brilliant, so how long will it take to make, and what do we need?" asked Delilah.

"You won't like this... it will take a month." said Hermione.

"A month? Hermione, whoever is responsible for this could have attacked so many people by then!" said Harry.

"Well then you come up with something better! Anyway, I think that this is all we have, so we should just hurry up and make this damn stuff and finish this as soon as we can." said John.

"Good point... what do we need?" asked Ron.

"These ingredients... the only place I can think of to find them are Snape's stores! Lacewing flies, Boomslang skin, Fluxweed picked at the full moon, leeches..." said Hermione.

"Yep. Snape's stores are the only place for all that shit. I'll go and get it tonight." said John.

"I'll help you. It'd be nice to do something useful for a change." said Ron, making Hermione, Delilah and Harry smirk, but making John frown at him - he was the only one who saw Ron's slightly sad looking smile. He would ask Ron what that meant later.

"Yeah, we've all felt useless for a while with this whole heir of Slytherin thing." said Harry.

Harry's comment was far from the truth. Ron genuinely felt useless.

* * *

Midnight that same day saw John and Ron sneaking out under the invisibility cloak. John also took this as the oppurtunity to ask Ron about his earlier remark about feeling useless.

"Ron? Earlier today you said something about feeling useful for a change. What did that mean?" John asked as they exited the Gryffindor common room.

"You heard what Harry said. That should have explained it." said Ron.

"I saw the look on your face. There's more to it. Isn't there?" John asked, using a voice so gentle that Ron almost forgot it was John he was speaking to.

"Yeah, but we've got bigger things to worry about than my idiotic problems." said Ron quietly.

"Ron, in just over a year, you've become like an extra brother to me. Your problems are mine." John insisted.

"Fine, if you say so." said Ron, reluctantly.

"Good. Now explain." said John, bluntly.

"OK. I feel useless because I'm always hanging around people who are cleverer, more talented and just better in general compared to me. Simple as that." said Ron.

"That's crap. You're a lot cleverer than you let on you know? No-one as good at chess as you could possibly be stupid - it just means that you're naturally tactical and quick thinking. You're a bit like me to be honest. I just don't work. I'm a lazy shit. You're about as lazy as me, which is why you probably think that you're not smart." explained John.

"But look at who I spend my time with. Hermione, Delilah, Harry, You. And all of my family have done amazing stuff. Not me." Ron explained.

"Look Ron. The only thing Harry has on you is the fact that he survived that attack from Voldemort. And that was mum, not anything about Harry. Fair enough, Hermione and Delilah are smarter than you, but they're smarter than everyone. Apart from Dumbledore. As for your family? I'm sure none of them are as brave as you - remember that giant chess board? Or the troll?" asked John.

"Hey... you're right! Holy shit... I'm not useless at all! You know John, you're emotionally sensitive when you want to be." said Ron.

"Well yeah. I'm perfect, so I have to be, right?" John replied, grinning.

"Saying that you're perfect also implies that you're modest and hard working. You clearly aren't." said Ron.

"Nope. I'm perfect." John insisted.

"Yeah, yeah. Arrogant git." said Ron, playfully.

"Anyway, since I'm apparently not as useless as I thought, how would I go about making a name for myself, rather than Harry Potter's sidekick?" asked Ron.

"Prove to everyone that you are awesome in your own right. Like me, I prank dickheads, make funny comments, make people laugh and so on. Your sense of humour is pretty damn good, so use that. Also, I heard some girls talking about how 'adorable' you are." said John.

Ron's ears turned red, before he could answer.

"G-girls? Who? How do I talk to them?" asked Ron, visibly nervous.

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is be polite, considerate, confident and so on and they'll become clay in your hands. Just don't fake anything - they'll probably find out. Besides, we talk to girls all the time. Hermione and Delilah are girls, so it's not too bad." said John.

"I- I guess you're right. What if the two of us decided to help each other out with girls? Like wingmen." asked Ron.

"Good idea. We could start playing the field tomorrow, since it's Saturday." said John.

"Alright then. We're wingmen." said Ron, looking forward to tomorrow.

"Anyway, here we are. Snape's personal stores." said John.

The pair of them took all of the items that Hermione mentioned earlier, in excess just in case of mistakes and put them into John's bag.

* * *

The next day saw Hermione leading Harry, Delilah and the newly formed wingman duo to the least expected place.

"The girl's bathroom? Why here?" asked John.

"No-one ever goes in here." Delilah answered simply.

"Why not? Where do the girls go to the bathroom then?" asked Harry.

"The bathrooms next to the common rooms mostly." said Hermione.

"But why?" asked Ron.

"Moaning Myrtle." said Hermione.

"Who?" asked John.

"Moaning Myrtle." said Hermione, looking at the ceiling.

"Who's that?" asked Harry.

Out of Nowhere, the ghost of a girl in her Hogwarts uniform and glasses appeared out of nowhere, yelling and shrieking.

"I'M MOANING MYRTLE! Of course, I wouldn't expect you to know me." she said.

The five second years simply stared at her, floating ten feet in the air.

"Who'd ever want to talk about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" she wailed, before screaming loudly, and flying into a toilet.

"What. The. Fuck." was all John managed.

"Don't swear John. But I agree with your sentiment - she's... unique to say the least." said Hermione.

"Yeah... Unique." said Ron, before the five of them got to work on the potion.

* * *

Three hours of working on a seemingly impossible potion later, Hermione decided that enough was enough.

"Alright. We've worked for three hours on this and it's a Saturday. I think we should just leave it for now and get on with whatever we want." said Hermione.

"Good. So where are we leaving this potion?" asked John.

"I'll keep it locked up in one of the bathroom stalls. As long as it's locked from the inside, no-ones getting at it. So would you agree if I said that we should work on this one hour every day?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. That seems to be the best way. So how are you getting out if you locking it from the inside?" asked Harry.

"I'll just climb over into the next stall. John, Ron can you catch me?" asked Hermione, before John and Ron nodded and finished the task.

"OK. That's going to be our routine from now on." said Delilah.

"Good. Now Ron, let's go. _Someone_ has to be the first in our year to start playing the field like real men. Let it be us." said John, leading a grinning Ron outside.

"Harry? What was that all about?" asked Delilah.

"Don't look at me! I have no idea what they're up to." Harry said, raising his hands defensively.

* * *

"So Ron, see any good conquests?" asked John, as they arrived in the great hall.

"Hmm... who did you say was talking about me, calling me adorable?" asked Ron.

"I didn't. But it was Lavender, Parvati and Padma. I reckon they really fancy you. They were talking about how 'modest' you were, how 'selfless', and so on. I guess the chess story got around pretty well. The way they talked about you made me quite sick, but hey, there you go." said John, earning a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hmm... which one should we talk to?" asked Ron.

"All of them. We've got to see how they all are right? Besides, it's you they like, so you'll do most of the talking, while I provide some comic relief." said John.

"But that means I get the girl and not you." said Ron.

"Oh no... you get one of these three. I'll get someone else I might like. I'm the object of many girls' affections here at Hogwarts, so I think I'll be fine." said John.

"So do I help you like you help me when I'm done?" asked Ron.

"If you want. Keep in mind, I work fast, so you'll have to keep up." said John.

"Wait... you've never had a proper girlfriend before. How do you know how fast you work?" asked Ron.

"I may not have had a proper girlfriend, but I've kissed girls before, and it didn't take long." said John.

"Wow... I feel like a bit of a loser next to you." said Ron.

"Everyone's a loser next to me. Just joking, but really, you aren't. You'll be the first in our year to have a proper girlfriend. Every single on of the other guys will be jealous. Not to mention you can rub it in Malfoy's face." said John.

The thought made Ron grin.

"Now let's go and get them."

* * *

That night in the boy's Gryffindor dormitory, two of the usual residents were missing (as of eleven o'clock).

However, about five minutes later, they were all accounted for.

"Where the hell have you two been?" asked Seamus.

"Well I don't kiss and tell, and I'm pretty sure Ron's the same..." said John, smirking.

"Wow... you guys were snogging girls? I hope it wasn't in the same room..." said Harry.

"Yes we were snogging girls and no it wasn't in the same room you disgusting freak. Ron, as of two o'clock has a girlfriend, and the same goes for me, but from five thirty or so." said John.

"Wow... I wish I could do that." said Neville.

"It's really not that hard mate. All you have to do is be confident, calm and kind to them and they'll listen. They'll like a bloke like you - you're polite." said Ron.

"Apart from those Slytherin girls. But that's a good thing- look at Parkinson and Bullstrode. Actually don't, your face might melt." said John, earning some laughs.

"But seriously you two. Nicely done." said Dean once the laughter subsided.

"Yeah. You'd almost think that you're becoming men." said Harry, causing Ron and John to roll their eyes.

"Like you've managed anything at all." said John.

"Touche." Harry replied.

"Who are your girlfriends?" asked Seamus.

"I'm going out with Lavender and John got with Mandy Brocklehurst." said Ron.

"Mandy, as in the Ravenclaw?" asked Harry.

"Yep." said John, proudly.

"Nice... both of you." said Seamus.

"We do try." said John, bowing before climbing into his bed.

Ron and John were proud that they managed to get girlfriends, but, as they were soon about to learn, relationships were not all about sneaking, snogging and boasting about it.


	8. Just desserts for both good and evil

**I've been looking forward to trying to write this chapter for a while. I hope you enjoy it!**

The potion would take longer than expected - Hermione expected it done at about Christmas, and it was only early November.

However, there was something else happening even sooner. Something which every student was looking forward to, and it was adressed in a school assembly one particularly cold morning.

"Students. I am pleased to announce that this weekend will see you attempt the muggle sports mentioned earlier in the year. The ones we have selected are Rugby, Hockey and Tennis. We opted against football and decided to simply buy some footballs and goals, leaving them out on the fields for use in free time. In your common room notice boards are the rules of football which we expect you to follow properly if you choose to play it." said Dumbledore, causing the students to begin chatting animatedly. He cleared his throat and began speaking again once the talking had died down.

"Now, We have a day for you to try out each sport, and have hired coaches to guide you. Today's taster course is in rugby, tomorrow's in Hockey, and Monday's in Tennis. They are all optional, and as for Monday, if you choose to try tennis, you will have to tell your teachers in advance. They will expect you to catch up with their work. Also, there will be other days to try out, all of which will be up to the coaches, and they will also be on the notice board. However, I recommend that you attempt these sports as soon as possible - in my opinion, they are all thrilling and entertaining. I fear I have kept you from your food for too long. Tuck in!" said Dumbledore.

"Rugby time! Malfoy's going to die!" said Ron.

"Only if he chooses to try it Ron." said Delilah.

"Will you?" asked John.

"I'll try, but I'm not expecting to enjoy it. The only reason I'm trying is so that I can at least give new things a chance." said Delilah.

"The same goes for me." said Hermione.

* * *

The students all rushed towards their respective changing rooms (by house, gender and age), to find kit bags with their names on. This came as a surprise, and, as the students found out, the sizes where accurate. Although this was because the kit was all based on standardised muggle sizes.

John's reaction to the Gryffindor rugby kit was... an enthusiastic one to say the least.

"Hell yeah! This stuff makes me look better than usual! Mandy's going to love this..." he said.

"Calm down John! But yeah, this stuff is good." said Ron.

When all the students had finished changing and warming up in the cold morning for what was sure to be a very physical, trying day, they were split into age groups and genders.

First and second years played together, as did the third and fourth years, while fifth, sixth and seventh years did so as well. This was due to the size difference between the age groups, a Seventh year running at a first year could only end in injury for the first year.

The coaches ran through the basic skills, tackling, passing, catching and scrummaging. There were some breaks in between - it was very physcially demanding. Malfoy never lost and oppurtunity to show off his passing and catching ability, which unfortunately was naturally very good. However, the most skilled players were John, Harry, Ron and surprisingly, Neville.

Half the day had passed, and the students had to refuel, and so went to lunch, still in their kit - there would be more rugby to come.

Lavender was furious, to say the least.

"Look at my nails and Hair won won! They're filthy! And I'm supposed to do more! I'm not playing this any more! It's too rough and dirty, and Delilah kept tackling me really hard!" she ranted to Ron, who was looking uncomfortable.

"It's part of the game. Surprisingly, I found it quite fun." said Delilah, with a smug look on her face.

Lavender wasn't listening and continued screaming at Ron about how 'stupid' and 'overly rough' rugby was.

"Lav, can I go over and talk to John for a bit?" he asked.

"OK Won won. Just promise you'll meet me when this is all over." she said.

"Yeah... 'course I will." he said, walking towards Mandy and John.

"Hey you two. Lavender's been driving me crazy for ages. How do I ditch her?"asked Ron bluntly.

John opened his mouth, but Mandy was eager to get her word in.

"Well if she really is such a bother, she'll probably be quite emotional if you break up with her. You'll have to ease her in gently, and don't be too blunt about it. Otherwise she'll become unbearable and start bawling." Mandy explained.

"What she said." John said, dumbly, before telling Mandy he was going to talk to Delilah and Hermione about their experiences, while Mandy walked Ron through the basics of breakups.

"So Hermione, Delilah, how was rugby for you?" he asked.

"It was actually quite fun. I'm not particularly good, but Delilah, as it turns out, is the most physically agressive girl on the pitch as far as our age group goes." said Hermione.

"So I heard you were picking on Lavender. Why's that?" asked John.

"I'll tell you tonight. I don't want Ron to hear." said Delilah quietly.

John nodded, frowning, hoping that whatever her reasoning was, it wasn't as bad as the images going through his mind.

"Well the first matches are coming up in a couple of hours. I can't wait to absolutely destroy Malfoy." said John.

* * *

When the time for the matches finally came, everyone found themselves in their appropriate positions - Harry on the wing for his speed, Ron in the second row of the forwards for his leg strength and heigh, and surprisingly, John in the centre. However, the thinking was, if someone with John's power got the ball, he would definitely win out.

Unsurprisingly, Crabbe on Goyle in the Slytherin First and second year teams were the props - the heaviest, fattest and strongest in their team.

A daily prophet photographer and writer came to the match, to report on Hogwarts students attempting muggle sports, being the first wizarding school to do so.

The main reason, predictably, for the daily prophet representatives coming to this match in particular, was to see the son of Lucius Malfoy play something requiring phsyical adeptness and, more importantly, Harry Potter in the match.

However, what he saw was John ramming himself straight into the Slytherin team time after time, running straight through or over Malfoy, and the Slytherins getting completely physically dominated, apart from Crabbe and Goyle (until John and Neville ran at them).

The score in the end was Gryffindor 38 - Sltyherin 7, and with the prophet representatives having seen the whole thing, Harry, John and Ron hoped to see a picture of Malfoy being flattened by John.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was a man with a particularly large heap of regrets. He wondered how his life had come to this - laying on a bed, pretending to be a rat.

The only consolation was the fact that he had survived - but living as a rat... he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

He looked outside, and saw all the students out playing rugby, so saw it safe to transform back into a human. He was mistaken.

"Peter. Long time, no see."

Peter definitely recognised that voice... but it couldn't be him! Turning around, he saw none other than the one and only, Sirius Black.

"Sirius! It's been so long! My old friend!" he tried, pathetically.

"You killed them! You sent me to hell! You left Remus all alone! All because your pathetic little life was more important to you than James, Lily, Harry, John, Remus AND me!" yelled Sirius, a rage like no other overcoming him.

"He... he was so powerful! How could I deny him? He would have killed me! What could I have done?" Peter asked, bursting into tears.

Sirius thought that this was the most pathetic sight of his life. A coward, crying about what could have been his own death, when his death would have prevented so much horror...

"DIED! Rather than betray James and Lily! James spent four years trying to get Lily to love him back, and he only got four years with her! Harry and John are orphans! Remus has no one left! What would Prongs say to you Wormtail?" asked Sirius, now referring to him using their old nicknames.

"I don't know! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" screamed Peter.

"Oh, I'm not killing you. Do you want to know how I found you?" asked Sirius.

Peter just stood there, still in semi-shock as Sirius began his story.

"After I escaped Azkaban, I went to Gringotts and gave some money to Hogwarts. Then I decided to go to Hogwarts myself and see Harry and John in dog form. I knew they'd be Gryffindors, so I immediately came up here. The fat lady would always let a playful dog into Gryffindor tower, wouldn't she? But imagine my surprise, when I see their best friend holding you! You were inches away from Harry and John. So I've been waiting in the forbidden forest until the common room emptied. Now I have you. Again, I won't kill you. But we have to visit an old friend. Transform." said Sirius.

Peter did so, still afraid for his life.

Sirius did the same, and picked Peter up in his jaws, making him sqeuak out in pain. Had he been human, he would have been screaming out loudly. Sirius ran with Peter in his jaws, out of the school grounds, to a place from where they could apparate.

Sirius morphed back into human form, and, holding Peter in his hands, he apparated to the last place he knew Remus to be living in. He hoped that he still resided there. Actually, for Remus' sake, he didn't - the place was nothing short of a shithole, but Remus needed to see this.

He knocked on Remus' old flat door, hoping a familiar face would answer.

He did

* * *

**Sirius POV**

"Hello Remus. Recognise this?" I asked, holding Peter out in front of him.

He looked shocked, and rightfully so.

"Is that... Wormtail?" he asked.

"It is. If you'd let me explain, maybe things will make a bit of sense." I replied.

"Come in, but I'm keeping my wand ready." he said, glaring at me.

It made me wince - the only friend I had left in the world thought I was a murderous monster.

"I convinced Prongs and Lily to change secret keepers to Peter. I thought it was a great double bluff, but Peter, the stinking cowardly piece of scummy lowlife sold them out to Voldemort! I never killed anyone, he cut his finger off and sent off a blasting spell, killing those muggles, and leaving me there, laughing like an idiot. Peter, the most useless of us all bested us, just because we trusted him!" Sirius said, quickly.

"I'm not going to believe you until that rat transforms into Wormtail." said Remus, flatly.

"Easy enough." said Sirius, before pointing his wand at the rat in his hands.

Moments later, on the floor, lay Peter Pettigrew, groaning in pain - Sirius' jaws had broken his leg.

"Padfoot... I'm so sorry, I honestly thought-" began Remus.

"Moony. Save it. I don't blame you." Sirius cut in, before the two embraced, as the long lost brothers they were.

Remus quickly muttered a few healing spells to sort out Peter's leg, before asking Sirius a question.

"Do you still trust me?"

"Of course Moony."

Remus smiled and apparated them to the Ministry of Magic, outside the office of the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello Minister. We've got some explaining to do." Remus said.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"My word... Mr. Black... I don't know how I can repay you. This has been one of the worst misunderstandings the Ministry has every been guilty of." said Fudge, after Remus and Sirius explained everything (with Sirius having taken veritaserum), with Peter bawling in the corner.

"Well you could clear my name and let me see Harry and John." said Sirius.

"Immediately! I shall alert everyone I can!" said Fudge.

* * *

The next day saw the biggest news in Wizarding Britain since Harry escaped the attack of Voldemort on Halloween 1981. Sirius Black was proven innocent, Pettigrew took his place, and the mystery behind how the events leading up to the deaths of James and Lily Potter had occurred.

The news had literally stunned Hogwarts into a silence. Everyone looked at Harry and John, regarding either the fact that Sirius was their godfather or the fact that they now knew who was behind Voldemort's attack.

However, as the weeks went by, the stares died down and the Quidditch was back on the agenda. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was coming up, and it was all anyone could think about.

But one day saw something else in particular catch every student's eye. Sirius was seen in Hogwarts on that Sunday, but shockingly, Lockheart was nowhere to be found.

Dumbledore had this to say about it.

"Unfortunately, I have had to let Professor Lockheart go. In his stead, for the rest of the year, I have allowed an auror in recovery teach you Defence against the dark arts. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Sirius Black!" said Dumbledore.

Students gave Sirius a standing ovation - they now knew what he had been through to try and defend his friends and on a side note, the girls were enjoying the 'view' of the new professor. In short, they thought he was gorgeous.

Harry and John, however, had no idea how to react to everything that had just happened. It was the first time that a series of such significant events in their lives had gone their way.

**So that was the most eventful chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Padfoot the professor! Also, don't worry about third year. In fact, this chapter is setting up what will be an even darker third year than the books/movies! Mostly because Pettigrew isn't through yet...**


End file.
